


Breathe

by addictedtoanesthesia



Series: Leoji Fluff [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because i got hit by a car, oh wonder, such a filler thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtoanesthesia/pseuds/addictedtoanesthesia
Summary: One shot. Guang Hong's had a rough day and Leo comforts him.





	

 

_ Ji’s POV _

 

I breathed in and softly smiled at my boyfriend Leo. 

 

It had been a stressful few weeks at school. Important tests in almost every class.

 

And Leo had finally come visit. We had picked him up from the airport yesterday. Then we went to go get coffee and we skated for a few hours. 

 

I leaned deeper into my bed and let out a sigh of content. This was the happiest I had felt in a while. Leo put some music on. I think he said it was called  _ Oh Wonder. _

 

I gently leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Leo’s soft lips and gently laced our fingers together. 

 

“You okay?” Leo asked, sitting up.

 

“Yeah.” I replied sitting up. 

 

I sat across from him and leaned forward to rest my head in the crook of Leo's neck. He smelled like home and comfort. It was so nice to be able to see him for the first time in so long. 

 

“I missed you,” he replied, inching closer to me.

 

I pushed my face deeper into his soft shirt. I slid my hands under it and ran them across Leo’s back.

 

Breathed.

 

_ In. _

 

_ Out.  _

 

Slowly.

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

Leo gently grabbed my chin and and looked me in the eyes.

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“Of course,” I replied, blushing.

 

“I’m serious, Guang. I really  _ love  _ you. I would do anything for you.”

 

I paused for a second. 

 

Breathed.

 

_ In. _

 

_ Out. _

 

“I love you too, Leo. Seriously. I  _ love  _ you.”

 

We relaxed into a more comfortable position on my bed.

 

Me laying on top of Leo, my head resting on his chest.

 

We layed there in silence for a moment, not saying anything. 

 

Then Leo started singing with the song.

 

Softly, 

 

_ Said you'd always be my white blood _

 

_ Elevate my soul above _

 

_ Giving me your white blood _

 

_ I need you right here with me _

 

_ Here with me _

  
  


_ I'm ready to go, I'm ready to go _

 

_ Can't do it alone, can't do it alone _

 

_ I'm ready to run through the heat of the sun _

 

_ Can't do it alone, can't do it alone _

  
  
  


“Can't do it alone, can't do it alone,” he concluded. Hugging me tighter.

 

I breathed again.

 

_ In. _

 

_ Out. _

 

“I need you, Guang. I love you.”

 

“I’m here for you, Leo. I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I felt like I should get something out this week, so here’s this! Total filler chapter, and sorry if the writing is shit, I got hit by a car, then got a concussion so I ‘m a bit out of it. I was just crossing the street and then I got hit, I hit my head pretty hard so I might be repeating myself--- anyway, I hope this isn’t shit because it’s too many spoons to write and edit today!
> 
> See you on Sunday!


End file.
